


Untitled [Snippet]

by Aestro



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestro/pseuds/Aestro
Summary: N/A





	Untitled [Snippet]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you read this, I'd just like to add that this is a snippet of a fan fic I haven't written yet. It was one of those, "sit down and just started writing" types of things so there's no plot I'm really going by (whilst I do have a few ideas). I also though that since my feed is dead, I'd start also sharing any snippets I write if they're longish and I think they're worth it or think they could be promising.

"Take it off!"

"I can't!"

Mercy held Lena's hand for what appeared to be the last time. Her blue eyes starting to blur. 

Between stroles of wiping her years away, she could see Lena's lips moving. There were fewer pauses between Lena's glitching and the angel began to grip the shorter females hand much firmer. 

"Please," the angel's voice shook, "Please don't leave me. Not now.. Not after all this." 

Lena's lips moved but no sound was heard. The light flashed once more before emanating a sudden beam.

The angel had no choice but to Avery her eyes. There was an electric pop, followed by the light dulling; Lena was gone. 

Mercy's body trembled as she tried to grasp what has just happened. She vanished just like that. She'd never hear her laugh again. Or see that cocky smile run across her face whenever someone challenged her to a race. Never again could she hold her hand, or feel her lips on Lena's. 

The angel feel to her knees. An overwhelming cold sensation came over her as she stated where Lena's body previously lay. 

It almost felt as if time itself has stopped.

"What did she say?" the thought snapped her out of it. What did she say? What did she say..? Her body leaned against the wall, her hands in her hair, giving her scull quick grips as she tried to remember. Tried to focus. 

Mercy's body stilled as she repeated the three last words she heard;  
"I love you."


End file.
